1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge for accommodating a recording tape, such as recording tape used as a recording/reproduction medium mainly on computers and the like, within a case.
2. Related Art
Recording tape cartridges are known for winding recording tape, such as magnetic tape of the like used as a data recording/reproducing medium (data backup) of computers and the like, onto a synthetic resin reel, and accommodating the recording tape on a single of these reels within a case. Sometimes such recording tape cartridges are installed with a non-contact memory board, on which various information has been stored, such as the recording capacity and recording format.
These memory boards are configured to be accessible (readable-writable) by means of electromagnetic waves, and the memory boards are disposed at a specific angle (for example 45°) in the case, so to be compatible with accessing the various information stored on the memory board with a library device from the rear face of the case, and compatible with accessing from the bottom face of the case with a drive device (please refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-202745).